Rescue From Within: Epilogue
by Arcadia81
Summary: After their kiss, Clark and Diana have a talk about the new path they are taking in their lives and the challenges they will face.


AN: Unless you have been living under a rock, there have been some major changes with DC Comics in the past two weeks. DC decided to throw caution to the wind and give Diana and Kal a shot at a relationship. For SMWW fans, who have been in major squee overload since the news broke, we are happy years of dedication to these two have finally come to fruition. We know there will be happy moments that will make us squee and moments that will make us bang our heads against the wall. It won't be all roses for these two. There are challenging times ahead for SM and WW to make this work but we hope to get some happy and funny moments with them among the difficult ones.

This little ficlet was inspired by Justice League 12: Rescue from Within written by Geoff Johns with pencils by Jim Lee. Ink by Ivan Reis, Joe Prado and David Finch. Good luck with this DC! I own nothing except my copy of JL12 and my very own kryptonite bat. Gotta keep the man in line.

Rescue From Within

Epilogue

It was the sweetest kiss he had ever known and it came from a woman he long desired. When he first laid eyes on her, he couldn't look away. She was so stunningly beautiful and incredibly strong. In fact, his first words to her were, "You're strong."

She responded, confidently with a subtle tinged of playfulness. "I know."

He wasn't vocal of his desire for Diana like Hal Jordan with his "Dibs" remark and his backfiring flirtations when he revealed the truth of his desire to impress Diana instead of helping the people when he mistakenly touched her lasso in his sad attempt to cop a feel.

Looking back, Clark wouldn't have immediately pursued her even if she wasn't with another. Diana was dating Steve Trevor; at least that was the rumor. Not that he could blame Steve but Clark did wonder what Steve was thinking. Diana was eighteen when she arrived in the world, fresh faced, innocent (she never tasted ice cream before), never saw a man before him much less have experience with them, gung-ho about fighting and he was a thirty year old experienced man. Martha Kent had a word for men like that. Even at twenty-two to her eighteen when they first met, Diana was too young for him. Beautiful she was, she was too innocent; not aware of the world. He felt he would be taking advantage of her or she would grow up and realize they weren't meant to be.

Clark doubted Steve felt the same way since he _did_ start a relationship with Diana. Part of Clark felt Steve took advantage of Diana's naiveté on the matter of relationships, and even in that same thought knew Diana would do what she wanted and if she wanted Steve at the time, it would happen. Because Diana did what she wanted, it wasn't a surprise to learn they broke up. Everyone in the Justice League saw that doomed relationship coming but was respectful enough to never voice it in front of Diana.

With Diana free from Steve, Clark was still reluctant to pursue her. Diana and Steve broke up but Clark didn't know if there was chance of reconciliation and he did not want to be the middle man. Relationships were complicated and people with his and Diana's abilities made it even more so. Why complicate his life even more?

He was a man alone in the world. He was friends with Jimmy and Lois but they only knew one side of him. He had a crush on Lois but since pairing up with Jonathan Carroll he kept a respectful distance. She was off limits and he would not pursue a taken woman. Jimmy was his roommate and _he_ didn't know Clark was Superman. Everyone in his life now, Clark kept at arm's length. It would be nice to have someone to confide in, someone to be close to but Clark was coming to terms that wasn't meant for people like him. The only ones to really know him were his parents and they were gone and the woman he wanted to take a chance to confide in wasn't within reach.

Even as Clark accepted his solitude, he couldn't deny the feelings welling in his heart. His attraction to Diana grew over the years and like many times in his life he suffered alone in feelings.

He accepted he couldn't be with Diana the way he liked but he could be her friend. It was why tonight he went to Washington, D.C. Diana was there visiting Steve. He knew Diana felt guilty for Steve being hurt so badly. Even as only a friend Clark would be there for Diana. He told himself he should be at the Watchtower. The Justice League had to discuss what Graves did to them, and yet, he couldn't leave Washington, D.C. He couldn't leave Diana.

Finding Diana on top of the Lincoln Memorial, alone and sad, Clark knew things didn't go well. He sat with her only to let Diana talk while he listened. His mother once told him, "Sometimes friends don't want you to offer advice. Sometimes they want you there to listen." Upon listening to Diana, he didn't expect Diana to speak of her naivety in relationships. She was no longer the fresh faced innocent girl he met five years ago. She was a mature woman admitting her mistakes, speaking with a vulnerability he never heard from her before. It prompted Clark to open up about himself and tell her his name and why he has dual identities. They could be vulnerable together and Clark liked the idea of being vulnerable to her. It felt right for she could understand.

When Diana voiced that people like them were alone, he wholeheartedly agreed. As amazing as his powers were, how he had admiration of the public, how many envied him, he was alone. He couldn't get close to anyone with his secrets and wasn't sure if he ever could. Except perhaps Diana.

That's when Diana asked if he ever felt alone.

Wasn't she listening? Of course he did! And when turned his head to tell Diana that, he saw Diana giving a look. _The _look. It said it all. She knew of the loneliness in him for she felt the same way. This wasn't an innocent girl looking at him with a schoolgirl crush. This was a mature, worldly woman who understood herself and what she wanted in a relationship. Clark knew then he didn't need to worry about Steve. That was long over and whatever guilt Diana had over their breakup no longer existed. Diana was ready to move on and she wanted to with him.

_Does she know how beautiful she looks in the moonlight?_ Clark wondered as he moved ever so close to Diana and she to him as they shared their first kiss. Five years of holding back was poured into the kiss. He was going all in for this with Diana.

Perhaps with her, he wouldn't be alone. Perhaps with her, he could finally get close to someone.

Clark wasn't sure how long they kissed. He didn't know when Diana settled on his lap. Did he pull her on him or did she move on him? He didn't know nor did he care. All that matters Diana was in his arms and she shared the same feelings as he.

"I have to tell you something," Clark confessed after the kiss.

Diana had a hand cupping Clark's face. Her thumb brushed his cheek and Clark was amazed to feel soft strokes caressing his invulnerable skin. She looked so beautiful, happy as she stole another kiss from him. "What is it?"

Her kisses. He could get used to this. "I've wanted to kiss you for the longest time. I've been attracted to you even longer."

"Hmm." Diana tilted her head getting another kiss from him. "I know."

Clark smiled. His own hand sought to caress her cheek. "You know, huh? You think you know everything."

"Not everything. Just my feelings for you."

Clark closed his eyes again drawn in by the slow tender kisses Diana was giving him. "Enlighten a man who doesn't know."

Diana chuckled as she shared one more kiss with Clark. "When I finally understood relationships, when I finally understood feelings, that's when I knew I cared for you." Diana's hands fell from Clark's face and hair and settled on her lap. "I understood a lot of things like being with Steve was a mistake. I liked him but not in the way people in relationships liked each other. I tried to let him down gently but how does one be gentle when ending a relationship? No matter how much you try not to you end up hurting someone and that was the last thing I wanted to do to Steve. I owed Steve a lot. He helped me understood this world. I will forever be grateful to him but I couldn't have the relationship he wanted anymore. I didn't know how much anger he harbored over my ending things until tonight. I also learned I couldn't hold back on what I want to satisfy others. Steve will be angry with me for a long time, maybe forever. I've accepted that. Steve has to make peace with the anger in him. I can't do that anymore." She was looking at Clark again. "I've held back long enough. I won't anymore."

Which brought them to this moment; this step they were taking. This was new territory for both of them. For once they wouldn't be alone; they could get close to someone. It was exciting and scary at the same time.

Clark settled his hands over Diana's. "I want this with us, Diana, but I have to be honest. We have a lot to discuss on where we go from here. Should we tell the Justice League? Will we meet in secret? What about my life in Metropolis? I can't stroll in the park with you as Clark without drawing attention. As for visiting my apartment, I have a roommate and he doesn't know I'm Superman."

Diana listened to Clark. She knew it wouldn't be easy for them but things you want are hardly ever easy. "I guess we'll have to make it work, won't we? We could or we could not discuss this with the Justice League. I have nothing to hide but the media and their ways. They put Steve through the mud. I don't want that happening to you."

"It won't." Watching Steve and Diana, Clark definitely learned what not to do.

"And I will keep your identity a secret. We'll make my visits to Metropolis work. Surely, there's a rooftop in Metropolis we can meet on and if I can't meet in Metropolis I have a place in London that is mine." Diana touched his face again. "I really would like to see you in your other life; see how you hide such a recognizable face."

Diana had that excited, playful look in her eyes again. She often had that look when she was ready to slay harpies. It was having an effect on Clark. There was something wild, exciting and even dangerous having Diana in his apartment especially with Jimmy there. "Jimmy has slipped women in the apartment. I guess I can slip you in."

Diana drew Clark close for another kiss. She was making him heady with her kisses. "Five minutes into our relationship and you're having a bad influence on me."

Diana giggled, "I'm encouraging you to have more fun in your life. People like us have to."

"Having fun also gives you a much needed break in your life, correct?" Diana's hand touched his face again. Clark took that hand and tenderly kissed the palm of it. "Having Zeus as your father and the Gods and Goddesses of the Greek Pantheons as your siblings would drive anyone to cut loose to get away from that dysfunction once in a while."

Yes. How he knew her so well. "More than you can imagine. My own Uncle wanted to marry me. Well, he wanted to control me. No, he….It's…." Diana sighed. "It's complicated. All the Gods I worshiped or battled with are my brothers and sisters. Some I get along with, some I do not. They may use us as sport in a sick game they are playing. I can think of a few who may try to woo you from me." Diana sighed again. She didn't want to think about it but she had to face facts of what lied for her and Clark when pursuing a relationship. "It won't be easy dating a woman like me with the family I have."

"No Thanksgiving dinner with the family then?" Clark quipped.

Diana laughed out loud. Having been in this world for five years she understood the stories of families together at Thanksgiving; how wonderful and how dysfunctional and disastrous that can be. "I should hope not."

Clark settled a hand around Diana's waist. She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes. The strong beat of his heart was very soothing as was being around him. Silenced welcomed them as they looked to the days ahead, the happy and dark times they will face. "We'll make this work, Diana. We have challenges ahead but we'll make it work."

"Yes," Diana agreed. "We will."


End file.
